Lulu Williams
A recent graduate and (attractive) new tutor out to support everyone she is able. 'Basics' Name: Lulu Williams Species: Lopunny Type: Normal Ability: Cute Charm Gender: Female Age: '''26 '''Physical description: Lulu is a taller bunny girl, standing at six feet and a little bit, before even applying her massive ears, which lop down behind her, draping down to her rear end. Hair sprouts between her lopped ears,in a slightly darker shade of mocha brown. She's got an attractive build, with enough meat on her bones in order to support her not-at-all insignificant and incredibly perky D-cups. Her buttocks do tend to let her down in appearance for some, kept rather tight to her body. Her beautiful, slender arms and legs go on for miles, though and are apparent below her skirts. Her outfits tend to be an attempt to accentuate her looks. They are almost always held up tight against her body, showing off her tight body. Her usual outfits tend to be casual business suits, held tight to her body and trying to show a bit more fur than most teachers. Most common amongst her tactics are lower cut tops, shorter cut skirts, or suits that damn near match the color of her fur. On days when she expects a fight, or when she is teaching her yoga class, she wears a tank top and sweatpants instead. The top is incredibly light and barely on her body, and the sweats cling to her legs, showing them off without showing them. Her little cotton tail is always exposed whenever she has any control over the matter. Her anatomy does usually pose an issue or two though, especially when it comes to footgear and gloves. They cannot go past her ankles and wrists, thanks to the massive tufts of fur there that look like she is growing her own leg warmers straight out of the 1950s. Shoes are especially problematic, thanks to her having digitigrade paws as opposed to plantigrade feet. Personality: '' Flirtatious, peppy, and optimistic, Lulu is a bunny who is easy to get along with. She's got a bad habit of supporting people of pretty much everyone. She tries to keep an open mind to everything, but she can go a little too far in trying to embrace new ideas, trying out all sorts of new things in her lifestyle based on what other people enjoy. Her supportive nature also has a habit of being a little bit intrusive. Unless it's undeniably clear that someone is not interested in conversation, she might end up intruding on a conversation. Flirting is one of her strongest - and most noticeable - traits, especially towards students. Her outfits are one of many ways she skirts the system in an attempt to do so. Students, staff members, total outsiders - no one is safe. While she can tutor effectively through normal methods, it is obvious that she prefers to use her flirtations here as well. She has a strong preference towards men, though. She might be happy enough sleeping around, but she seems to have gotten herself in a bit more serious entanglement with the school's counselor, Samuel Gardner. '''History: ''Lulu's history was mostly unimpressive while she was young. She grew up in a large bunny household, being the third oldest in a house of seven. Her parents had both desperately wanted a boy, but did not get that until two children after Lulu (though she insists it was more because 'breeding like bunnies' is a bit more than an expression). Because of this, and the sheer size of her family, she had to do extra work to gain the approval of her parents. In school, however, she failed to shine particularly well, having subpar grades - enough to pass, but only just. This problem was made all the worse when she was in middle school and puberty hit. She was always friendly and supportive, but now her friendliness was growing to ridiculous degrees. Her parents insisted on a suite of contraceptives, once they saw that she was starting to live up to her own expression as a promiscuous bunny. She began working out more and more to suppress her more animalistic nature. Finally, she began to come into her own towards the end of high school, when she started into the battle circuit and made a name for herself as a brawler. Though she had remained friends with her siblings and older friends, she'd never really received much praise other than as the sort of girl that anyone could lean on emotionally. She is in the process of making something of herself, going through classes to become a teacher. In the meantime, she is enjoying her time as a tutor. There really was only one choice for school for that; being an alumni of the combat college herself, she simply had to go there for her classes and for her tutoring. It took an extra attempt to get herself qualified - she scored a little low the first time - but eventually she got brought on as a private tutor, for individual students or small groups. '''Occupation: Tutor Specialty Subjects: Combat related, especially moveset planning topics. Yoga. Moves: ''' #Ice Punch - This punch is a lot less taut than the other two, to keep things nice and cool. She breathes a bit of a cool breath on her fists in order to chill them down. The cooler the air temperature in the room or outside - depending on where she is, of course - the cooler she can make her punch. This punch ends up being more of a backhand than a cross or jab, though, making it a bit more difficult to both use and to defend. #Thunder Punch - Lots of plush fur makes for a lot of static build up. This usually poses itself as a bit of a problem, especially around door handles and lamps. But in battle, she actually uses it to her advantage. Rubbnig the fluff around her wrists together, she builds up the static charge in her arms and wrists. While it does cause her fur to stand on end, she does get the electricity enough to qualify as a thunder punch. Given enough time, she can build up even MORE static. It looks like she just stuck a fork in an electrical outlet, but it gives her more power in her charge. #Fire Punch - Lulu balls her fist up nice and tight, using the tension to cause her fist to ignite. It's not hot enough to be more than just red-hot, and it isn't as hard hitting as a fire type, but she has enough force in her body to make up for it. Her punches usually go for the body than anything, but she has been known to hit for the face as well. Either way, it's enough to cause minor burns. If she gets it just right, she can leave more akin to a singe than a little burn. #Jump Kick - A quick kick, Lulu uses her powerful body to leap up into the air. Once she's high enough to have her knees up by the opponent's face, she launches her attack. Depending on how close the two are together, she either attacks with a mid-air roundhouse kick across the jaw if they are far enough from each other, or she brings her knee up to the opponent's chin. She is strong enough to make it hit hard. And then all that matters is the landing. Provided there is no interference, she should land just fine. But she may need to adjust if she ends up blocked or caught. #Bounce - Lulu squats down before bounding up into the air, high enough to clear most things: chairs, benches, fountains, small trees, huts and sheds, and high enough to get onto some one story houses' rooftops. If needed, she can cling to rafters or branches for additional hangtime. Eventually, though, what goes up must come down, after all. Lulu is no exception, and when she falls, she falls... not as gracefully as her looks. She rushes at the ground at a high pace, using her ears as fins to channel air past her body and steer her way into her opponent. Often times, she's at least graceful enough to land paws-first. #Return - One of Lulu's favorite attacks to use when Attract and related moves are flying around, Return is tied to how much fun and how happy she is. Being a particularly optimistic person helps this attack's total potential overall, but even the happiest bunny can have a downswing. So it is pretty much constantly in flux. it can take many different forms, but most frequently, it is a swing of her massive bunny ears. Whatever part of her body is being used, though, gets a bit of boost. And a bit of a golden glow depending on how much joy she's pumping into it. #Attract - A flutter of the eyelids, an extra bit of sway to the hips, and accentuating certain assets of hers, and it becomes clear that this girl isn't one of the more straightlaced once at the school. It's enough to turn heads for sure, and her natural looks only support this move further. Following a successful hit, her flirting likely hits all the harder, and it becomes especially difficult to focus on beating up such a charmer. #Charm - Lulu gives a sweet little bit of flattery and a more cute face than a sexy one. It's one of the many tools in her arsenal to make her opponent have a harder time doing anything to her. Her sweet voice and gentle motions are more than enough to make the opponent drop their guard, and it works on a great many people. #Captivate - A bit more direct of an attempt than just a little wink or something. Lulu actually dances around the opponent, moving in closer with a gingerness to her step and a sultry look in her eye. If she can get close enough, she might even twirl her opponent as though she were in a dance rather than a fight. #Sweet Kiss - Moving in quickly and aggressively usually leads into a punch or a kick. Occasionally, though, it'll come as something completely different. A hug ends up pinning her opponent's arms together, leaving her free to lean in to kiss them. Odds are, it'll end up as just a cute little kiss on the cheek or the nose. #Helping Hand - One thing Lulu has always been good at is cheerleading. Even if she wasn't a proper cheerleader in college, she's always had a certain pep in her step that she can give to her teammates if she's ever dealing with a team for a change. But that kind of pep keeps her from attacking, herself. #Water Pulse '''Strategy: Lulu tends to be pretty direct in the way she fights. She keeps herself moving and bouncing around the battle. That bounciness keeps her on her toes and gives her a bit of a head start when evading inbound attacks. Her preference is to be as up close and personal in a fight, and she likes to pick on type weaknesses, too, boasting a wide array of tough moves. Her looks, when she can use them, also work well at distracting people, and when her close quarters moves and her attractive body come together, it works all the better. Strengths: Battle - '''A seasoned battler, Lulu is all too willing to get in up close and personal, and she's got enough muscle and flexibility to back it up. Flexibility in both senses. She knows how to handle the majority of her attacks with her physical capacity alone, and she's almost always pretty well limbered up. She's more than aware of how to use her looks in a scrap, too. Making it difficult for an opponent to want to attack her is always the optimal solution, but even making them flinch is enough to find an opening. '''Academic - While technically not a student, she's still got a thirst for knowledge. And she's had more than enough experience to know pokemon typings in and out. She's got a head for the arts, as well, having had that as a minor back when she was in school. Social - '''Peppy, perky, and bubbly, this bunny knows how to be happy. She tends toward the optimistic, and if she sees someone who needs it, she'll try her best to spread that optimism around with a cheery smile and a supportive attitude. She's well aware that a hand on the shoulder and a pep talk won't always work, but there's a chance for everything, and when she sees that chance, she seizes it. '''Weaknesses: Battle - '''As a seasoned battler, Lulu doesn't have too many weaknesses. However, one problem she has always had though is fighting at a distance. Because she fights so close to her target, she can't really fight at a range. With a much more limited long range movepool, combined with a weak ability to cope with such moves, she needs to adjust in order to get up close. '''Academic - '''She is a teacher so she does have a good bit more experience and education than most students. But in a good deal of venues, she has forgotten a lot of the things she's learned in school so she would have difficulty with the tests in subjects other than her own. She's a battle teacher, though, so a lot of her academics like that don't end up necessary anyway. '''Social - Sometimes a warm hand on the shoulder doesn't work. In such situations, Lulu will still be trying to help. A lot of the time, though, the extra attention is unwanted, or may even make things worse. She tends to get a little put off by this, and worries it is her.